From the book Beyond the Great War
by Icy Sapphire15
Summary: A continuation of Triangles. Without giving too much away, things have taken a dark turn in Hyrule's Past and Nalon, descendant of Malon, chronicles it all. Not a happy story and not for the younger crowd.


A note to read before reading this: I realize that Sheik, Zelda, Link, the people of Hyrule, Ruto, Impa, Nabooru, the Kokiri, Malon, and the other Sages are probably wildly out of character, but this isn't based on the game so much as the idea laid down in Triangles. That is, Link has been driven insane by the war and the death and the Ganon, and fixated on Zelda. Sheik is a gay man who hides it fairly well and Zelda is madly in love with Sheik, who loves her like a sister and was willing to do whatever it took to save her from psycho!Link.

Keep in mind that this is written in the style of a, and I quote myself describing this to my friend, "a dusty old tome". Footnotes are included to add to the feel, which worked so much better before FF messed with my formatting.

Also, disclaimer: I own none of their OoC asses.

* * *

From the book Beyond the Great War, written by Nalon, Descendant of Malon.

Ch. 5- Queen Zelda the Fourth's Reign and Fall

By all accounts, throughout the Great War, Crown Princess Zelda the Fourth was a strong and decisive leader. Until the murder of her fiancé. [1]

It was then, three days before the great wedding between the beloved Crown Princess Zelda, Sage of Wisdom, that her fiancé was murdered. She was technically not Queen, as a dazzling wedding celebration had been planned along with the coronation that would crown the young Princess and her King-Consort. The killer was none other than the Hero of Time, although all details of his involvement were later erased by King-Consort Link and his ministers. The official version of history is that a disgruntled citizen broke into the castle and tried to kill the Crown Princess, and instead had killed her intended. However, a diary entry written by the Crown Princess from the time reads:

_I thought…I thought I could save him. From himself, from Ganon, from this. I was wrong. Oh Sheik, why did you refuse to fight back? We knew that Link was not well. We knew that he wanted to kill you. Oh my lost love…_

_You did not need to pay for my hubris. I was confident- too confident. As the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom and the Sage of Wisdom, I should have known. _

Further diary entries point to an idea. A plan, of sorts. The Crown Princess would use her power as leader of the Seven Sages to help the Hero of Time regain his sanity. For she reasoned that if Link could be sent back in time using the Seven Sage's power's, he would become sane. Perhaps marry his childhood sweetheart, Malon, and no longer trouble her own marriage.

Instead, the Hero of Time murdered Sheik, Last of the Sheikah in cold blood and refused the healing magic. [2]

It is said that after hearing of the successful assassination of Sheik, Last of the Sheikah that the Hero of Time renewed his pursuit for the hand of the Crown Princess in marriage.

[1] See Chapter 1, The Great War of Hyrule.

[2] See Chapter 6, King Consort Link for more details.

It is a well-documented fact that after hearing of the murder of her intended, the Crown Princess sank to the floor in a dead faint, one of few in her lifetime.

Diary entries dated from the time of the murder speak of her anguish.

_Oh my darling, my darling. You kept me safe throughout the entire war, throughout Ganon's hunt for me. How could something as simple as Link's jealousy come between us? How could you leave me here? Give me a sign if you truly care for me._

_My darling, I must go through with the coronation. My people need a Queen, not a Crown Princess. I cannot break this tradition. _

_Please forgive me my love. I fear that I will be forced into marriage by Link and my councilors. They nearly forced me to accept his suit before you saved me. _

After this, the entry becomes unreadable. It stands as testament to the Crown Princess's heartache that the remainder is tears and scrawled 'my darlings'.

The Crown Princess however, follows through with the original date of her coronation. On Midsummer's Eve, a prosperous day in Hylian lore, Queen Zelda is officially crowned. A tapestry now hanging in the West Wing of the Temple of Time depicts the scene. Queen Zelda is regal and beautiful, though the seamstress has given her a very sad look. Also shown are the six Sages, giving their blessing, and the Hero of Time kneeling before her, swearing fealty. The accompanying manuscript notes that he also proposed once again.

What is different about this proposal was that Queen Zelda accepted, on the condition that she has a year to mourn. She is quoted in the manuscript as saying: _I accept your proposal, Hero of Time. I accept for all of Hyrule and for myself. I ask that you grant me a year to mourn my newly lost lord. It would not be fitting otherwise. _

A letter to the Queen from fellow Queen Ruto of the Zoras advises her strongly against marrying Link. Queen Ruto, after the appropriate formalities from one Queen to another, writes:

_My dear Zelda, please reconsider. I say this to you not as a fellow Queen, or as a fellow Sage, but as a fellow woman. I once loved Link deeply, almost as deeply as you loved Sheik. But he has changed. He's vicious and cruel. When we were in the Water Temple, I watched him utterly destroy his Shadow. He was a monster, and he will be a monster in your marriage. _

Queen Zelda's response is a simple one:

_I know. _

Queen Ruto's diary suggests that the other five Sages supported her decision to warn Queen Zelda, and elected her the designated spokesperson, due to her rank. This cannot be supported fully as Queen Ruto kept a private diary and a "public" diary designed to be released after her death. [3]

[3] See Chapter 7, The Other Hylian Rulers.

After a year of mourning, the Royal Wedding is planned. As with Queen Zelda's coronation, King-Consort Link is to wed his Queen and be crowned King-Consort on the same day. The resulting ceremony is lavish, but very somber. King-Consort Link is delighted with his bride, and hovers over her; attempting to provide for her every need before it can be voiced. This trend will continue throughout their marriage.

Eyewitness accounts point to a populace that is thrilled by the legendary Hero of Time's appointment as King-Consort to their beloved Queen Zelda. One court lady is said to have said that she was "jealous that Queen Zelda had snatched up the handsome Hero before her" and that she "bemoaned the fact that the groom was so madly in love with the bride". One can guess why she bemoaned the passionate love.

Other guests, those closer to the Queen and the King-Consort had radically particular views. Malon, co-owner and co-founder of the LonLon Ranch in Hyrule Field, had this to say in a journal entry:

_My Fairy Boy- I can't call him that anymore- is lost to me. _[4]_ If Queen Zelda had succeeded in sending him back in time, or if he hadn't succeeded in killing poor Sheik, maybe it would be us up there at that alter, with Queen Zelda or another Sage presiding over our wedding._

_Poor Zelda. She and Sheik tried so hard to save the Ranch. She really loved him._

_Link looked so happy up there marrying her. I wish I could say the same about Queen Zelda._

The wedding was followed by another letter from Queen Ruto, once again begging Queen Zelda to reconsider. "She would have the backing of the Sages" she writes.

Queen Ruto writes to Queen Zelda once more, warning her of threats from the King-Consort. But it was too late. To back away from the marriage now would be a disastrous scandal, one that a country as fragile as Hyrule could ill afford.

With great reluctance, Queen Zelda cut her ties politically from the Sages. She ruled over them symbolically for the remainder of her reign, her King-Consort always looming over her shoulder.

With this public break, tensions between the Kokiri, Gerudo, Zora, Goron, and Hylians flare. In addition, the lone Sheikah, Sage Impa- once nursemaid to the struggling Queen- retreats entirely. She is seen again only once again, when Queen Zelda has given birth.

The rebuilding of Hyrule is slow. With the ethnic groups within Hyrule threatening to break away and reduce the size of this great country, her neighboring countries start wooing them instead. The small country of Nagate nearly woo the Gerudo away, a strategic alliance that would double Nagate's size. The Kokiri start to open relations with Termina. The Goron and Zora begin to talk of reestablishing ties between foreign colonies and their own unhappy provinces in Hyrule. Perhaps even a mass emigration away from a sad Queen and a mad King-Consort.

[4] See Chapter 3, Life Before and After Ingo for a more detailed description of Malon and Link's relationship.

The people of Aerin, a small island country start to amass armies that look to march on Hyrule. The spies Queen Zelda sets at this delicate stage send conflicting reports. The country has long been an enemy of their neighbor Gaulle, but there is talk that King-Consort Link is no longer the right arm of the throne.  
"The legendary Hero of Time is now a weak and cowardly noble!" blares on pamphlet sent back from Aerin.

Queen Zelda writes:

_Oh Sheik, if only you were still alive. Aerin threatens us, the Sages desert us, Nagate and Termina try to crumble us, and I am losing all hope. We need Link to fight for us, not to marry. Oh my beloved. _

It is a bleak time. Hyrule is has no strength to muster an army, and the towns are still ravaged from Ganon's rule. The fields are slowly regaining the ability to feed the townsfolk, but they cannot support an army.

Help comes from an unlikely quarter. The Sages of the Forest, Fire, Water, and Spirit send a vast army to aid the frantic Queen. In addition, Gaulle apparently decides that the enemy of their enemy is their friend and declares war on Aerin.

Throughout these trials, the people of Hyrule never lose faith in their beautiful Queen. They adore her all the more knowing that she is working tirelessly on their behalf. They are blind to her flaws, such as they are, and equally blind to the flaws of King-Consort Link, which are considerably more.

Throughout this period in time, King-Consort Link is still the adoring husband to his Queen, but develops a reputation for cruelty among the servants. He is especially hateful to those with any amount of Sheikah heritage, going so far as to have them whipped for minor infractions and maimed for larger ones.

His cruelty is not lost on Queen Zelda, or on the Sage of Shadows. This is the final wedge between Queen Zelda and Sage Impa. Sage Impa no longer sends her once-beloved charge letters, or any other forms of communication. She will send one letter during Queen Zelda's lying-in before stopping written communication entirely.

Queen Zelda rails against her husband in her diary. [5] While Hyrule is recovering and is poised to make a full recovery in a matter of a few years, she still cannot leave her husband. Divorce is gaining favor among the lower classes, as well as the Gorons. However, it is unheard of for a Queen to divorce her King-Consort.

Zelda's misery only grows when she announces her pregnancy to Hyrule.

[5] The Private Diary of Queen Zelda the Fourth

For the people of Hyrule, the pregnancy is encouraging news. The ministers immediately begin plans for the birth date of the heir or heiress and well-wishers from throughout Hyrule stream to the castle.

Surprisingly, four of the Sages reappear during this period. They come to Queen Zelda not as the Sages, but as the leaders of their respective ethnic groups. Queen Ruto and Nabooru are the most supportive of the Queen, Queen Ruto as a fellow expectant mother.

Also at her side is Malon, now owner of the LonLon Ranch. She proved to be an invaluable comfort during the birth.

Queen Zelda's happiest time is during her pregnancy. It is a very difficult birth, and her midwives agree that it is brought on by stress. She is ordered to turn over all matters of state to the ministers and King-Consort Link, and to take a private holiday for the rest of the pregnancy. A letter is sent to Sage Impa, requesting her during this period, but she declines. She sends a letter to Queen Zelda during her lying-in. It reads:

_My dear child,_

_I know for whom your heart longs. It is said in my tribe that it is not the one who supplied the seed, but the father of the heart that influences the infant. It is my fondest wish that your heart allows the true father show. It shows in Sheik, for he was the child of another, but he reminded me of my dearly departed mate. Sheik is always near, watching over you and Link. _

She goes on to detail the persecution she has faced at the hands of King-Consort Link, before promising to come to christen the child. She darkly warns that this will be the last time that Queen Zelda sees her alive.

Despite this ill news, Queen Zelda is cheerful during her pregnancy. King-Consort Link is away managing Hyrule and she is surrounded by friends. Unfortunately, affairs of state drive the Sages to their domains before the lying-in begins. Only Malon and the midwives stay.

Despite the bloodshed, none of the Sages have the same immunity to blood that Malon possesses. It is during a long and difficult birth that the staunch rancher shows her true friendship. Queen Zelda is despaired of living, but the midwives are confident they can save the babe. Malon stays at Queen Zelda's side and successfully helps her survive the birth.

The difficult birth takes its toll on Queen Zelda however. She is rendered infertile after presenting her lord and Hyrule with an heiress, Crown Princess Zelda the Fifth.

Despite his many contributions to Hyrule during the Great War, blame rests on the dead Sheik, Last of the Sheikah, for their shared body during the Great War. [6]

[6] See Chapter 2, Sheik, Survivor of the Sheikah and Unsung Hero

Nonetheless, the people of Hyrule rejoice that not only do they have a new Crown Princess to carry on the royal line, but their beloved Queen Zelda is safe. Equally proud is King-Consort Link, for despite Sage Impa's fervent wishes, the new Crown Princess is the spitting image of her proud papa.

There is a second tapestry that hangs in the West Wing of the Temple of Time. This tapestry depicts the christening of Crown Princess Zelda the Fifth.

The throngs of people who appeared at the Temple of Time are shown reverently swearing loyalty to their future ruler as Sage Impa herself conducts the ceremony, alongside Sage Rauru, in a rare moment outside the Spirit Realm. In a the center are Queen Zelda holding Crown Princess Zelda to be christened; in the corner is the hateful, twisted form of King-Consort Link. It was reported later that he was furious Sage Impa was conducting the ceremony alongside Sage Rauru, and almost stole the child away.

Around this scene are the festivals held in the babe's honor. Naturally, the biggest festival was held at the castle, only rivaled by the festival held in Kakariko Village. Legend has it that Sage Impa led the festivities in Kakariko, joined by the shade of Sheik, Last of the Sheikah.

Whatever truth there may be to that legend, Sage Impa was never seen at the castle after the christening, true to her word. This only caused further problems between Queen Zelda and King-Consort Link.

The years after the birth of their child were hard. Queen Zelda's chilly reception and rumors of Sheikah magic to bar her womb enraged King-Consort Link, as well as her devotion to her first love. He was frustrated that Queen Zelda still had the power and continually tried to find ways to gain power over his Queen. The glow of love that shielded her from his cruelty was stripped away and rumors again swirled of Sheikah magic and a battered Queen.

Queen Zelda's diary entries from this period support these claims. She writes:

_My dearest Sheik, I find myself constantly studying my daughter, looking for your shade of hair, or your honey kissed skin. I fear Link knows this, for he has become increasingly violent towards the part-Sheikah servants and myself. I am increasingly grateful, my dear one, that you taught me of the properties of wild herb during those dark days like never before_. [7] _Link is angry that he cannot begat another child of me, and the people blame you for my infertility. How they would riot if they knew you gave me the knowledge of the real cause! _

[7] Among Sheikah lore, there is a certain herb that can prevent pregnancy. Sheik, Last of the Sheikah taught Queen Zelda this knowledge during the Great War in case of rape by Ganon or his soldiers.

Despite the marital differences of their rulers, Hyrule continued and, indeed, flourished. Two years of bumper crops in the fields meant population booms in the existing towns and new towns being established in the Field and the Desert. Kakariko Village grew at an astonishing rate, and Castle Town became a bustling city. Even the LonLon Ranch expanded, Malon and her husband shipping their milk as far as Gaulle. With these rapidly expanding towns came more young men and women eager to see their country restored to greatness.

As Queen Zelda distanced herself from her King-Consort, he made war. A treaty was made with Gaulle, and together Hyrule and Gaulle attacked Aerin. After that, King-Consort Link led troops first into the country beyond the Gerudo Desert, Nagate. Once they were a vassal of Hyrule, he marched into their neighboring country Azil. After that came the subjection of Termina.

The younger generation is beside themselves with joy. They love the power that King-Consort Link allows them in Aerin, Nagate, Azil, and Termina. There is even talk of breaking their treaty with Gaulle and using their newfound power to crush the now tiny country. They ignore their elders, who grow to distrust King-Consort Link and his warlike attitude. The most powerful city elders beg Queen Zelda in audiences and in letters to stop King-Consort Link before he destroys them all, but she is powerless. What was formerly rumor is now fact, and whenever Queen Zelda rebukes her husband, he freely beats her. It is no longer uncommon to see Queen Zelda come to an audience with new bruises or a limp.

King-Consort Link's power grows every day and soon he marches into Gaulle, despite the treaty. Within weeks Gaulle is now under Hyrule's domain. When Queen Zelda tries to stop him and make him see reason, he nearly beats her to death.

Despite his many failings, the young people adore their King-Consort. Queen Zelda is forced to instate him as head of the council, a right traditionally hers, when they threaten to riot. The older people, who suffered through Ganon, are as powerless as their Queen. Taking cue from their King-Consort, the young people freely batter their elders and no one is safe.

When the Crown Princess turns ten years old, Queen Zelda commits suicide. Instantly, the tide changes. Crown Princess Zelda the Fifth is crowned Queen, and King-Consort Link becomes her regent. The remaining Sages reappear in the public eye, Sage Impa herself bearing the Queen's body to the Royal Grave in Kakariko Village's Graveyard.

Regent Link and Queen Zelda the Fifth appear to genuinely grieve for Queen Zelda, along with Hyrule and the outlying territories so newly acquired. Even the unhappy countries knew of the goodness of Queen Zelda, and their former rulers come to pay their respects at her magnificent funeral. Sage Rauru presides over the affair, and the mourners all swear that the shade of Queen Zelda hovered over her grave, hand in hand with Sheik, Last of the Sheikah. This legend is supported by a wondrous bouquet that settles over the fresh grave and a shower of flower petals over the young Queen.

Queen Zelda the Fifth is every bit as gentle and wise as her mother before her, though she never presides over the Sages nor inherits the Triforce of Wisdom. Her rule is largely quiet, and she presents Hyrule with two sons to carry on her bloodline. The next Zelda to rule will be her great grandchild. [8]

[8] See the book Zeldas, Rulers of Hyrule by Lena of the Kokiri.

* * *

A/N: Whee. I completely and utterly blame Ray-Kat-Hollows for putting me on this path. Hope you enjoyed it dear!

I trust you all to realize the majority of this has been pulled from my nether regions and polished up nicely. Impa's philosophy, the events after, well…everything. Azil and Nagate are from an original story idea of mine based on people kinda like the Sheikah. Gaulle and Aerin are simply ancient France and Ireland, just made fancy. Midsummer's Day being special and the practice of lying-in are roughly based off medieval ideas, but it's 2 in the morning and I've been writing nonstop since roughly 2000 (that's 8:00 for those of you who don't speak military time), so it's not perfect. The anti-pregnancy herbs are based on a Roman "birth control herb" silphium, a type fennel. The actual herb was unfortunately used up by the first century AD, so historians aren't entirely sure about the effectiveness.

Few things that haven't been completely BSed: According to the official Zelda timeline, every Queen/Princess born to the Royal family is named Zelda, and OoT is said to have be fairly early in the chain of events. So Queen Zelda, as she is in here, is only number 4 and her daughter is number 5. Sheik is unofficially Impa's son/daughter according to some authors, but it's not canon and it's not used by everyone. Nalon is my own creation, and a descendant of Malon. Just in case you missed that.

One final note: If I'm properly motivated, this may be expanded into a full novella, complete with the chapters I've referenced here. The other books are complete works of fiction and came straight from my ass.


End file.
